Omen Rifelson
Summary of his Life (Warning: This backstory hinges on if you read the backstory of his son, Linx Rifelson, or know a bit on the War on Gyrohem verse) On the planet Gyrohem, a place of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a man was born, and he would soon give birth to the world's eventual savior... But, this was a time before that... This was a time, of a "war hero". One who would slaughter the enemy side in the war without remorse. This man, was Omen Rifelson. Omen was born in the slums of Mardial City. He never had any friends, and his parents disowned him, making him survive on his own in the streets. Eventually, the army took notice, and brought him in. There, they taught him how to control his "Aura". Omen was surprisingly good at using it, and it was eventually revealed that he had an unusual amount of it, and he was quickly brought into the front-lines for the upcoming battle. Of course though, Omen never had any experience, not even training. When the battle started, and when he faced an enemy, he cried. He didn't know what to do. He thought he was going to be killed... but that's when the realization hit him... If you don't kill, you'll die... In that moment, that one, single moment, Omen changed... From that point onward, Mardial City grew even more, its funds increasing, and its wars keep winning. All because of one person. Everyone praised this man. This man of being a "war hero", that he was "saving them all", but he didn't care... he was just someone who kept going to survive. He had no purpose, all he knew, was to kill. Kill to survive, kill to live. He was truly no different than a beast. His power was unrivaled, none could kill the man who could separate continents, destroy stars, teleport in battle, breathe in space & destroy entire solar systems, and that wasn't even a fraction of his power. The things he was able to do with Aura, no, with "Willpower", was unmatched. ...Until one man challenged him... a man going by the name of Abyssion... This person challenged Omen, and he accepted, but as soon as the battle started... Omens stomach was cut wide open... His Aura had somehow been bypassed, and his guts were all over the floor... He fell, and everyone stood in shock. Soon after, he was brought to the medical building, and was somewhat healed by the girl Eleina. She was a kind woman, and comforted him. Seeing her changed his views on the world, just like how he did years ago... He stayed in the medical building for months, gaining knowledge by reading books, and hearing stories from Eleina. The army let Omen go, and he started living with Eleina, eventually marrying and making a family... From that day forth, everyone forgot about the legendary "war hero" Omen Rifelson... Appearance and Personality Omen Rifelson looked like an asian, specifically of Japanese descent. He had short blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His usual attire consisted of a blue and silver giant-looking armor (Akavarn Armor), with no helmet. But, after he retired from his war-days, all he wore was a silver-looking t-shirt and black shorts, and he grew his hair long, usually combing it back. Omen was cold, more-so than his son. He was like steel. He was always calculating the best solutions for his army. In battle, he was fierce. Striking down anyone without mercy as long as they were in the way, all to win the battle. But... that all changed when he was injured, and was healed by Eleina, who eventually became a family, along with Linx and after Eleina died, Yoshimitsu. When he was taking care of the family and retired from wars, Omen became softer, but wiser. He dedicated himself to teach his children about the good in people, like how he saw Eleina. He was kind-hearted then, and it seemed as though he was a different man... a much more peaceful man. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | 4-B | 4-A, possibly higher |''' 5-B | Unknown,' but should be around the same level as his son's '''Name:' Omen Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: Male Age: 8 (BoS), 14 (Obtained Kurai Form), 22 (Obtained Aura Form), 24 (When he was defeated by Abyssion), 36 (When he died, and obtained Final Form) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), the Reaper (Title on the battlefield) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' Semi-Skilled H2H Combatant '(Not as good as his son, but still competent), Unusually Big Amounts of Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), Very Limited Reality Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']]' (Better than his son), Enhanced Senses, is able to breathe in space', 'True Flight' (Only in a form)', Regeneration' (High-Low Normally, Low-High when using Aura Healing), [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Mastery']]', Limited Precognition, Teleportation' (Only in a form), [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']]', Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Mental Resistance (Only near the end of his life), Time Manipulation Resistance (Only near the end of his life) '''Attack Potency: At least Planet level '(Knocked out Naphadyl in her base form easily in one blow, and she was said to have completely destroyed a Gyrohem mountain to create a new path to her city. Keep in mind a Gyrohem mountain takes a "planet buster", in our terms, to destroy it) '| Solar System level |''' '''Multi-Solar System Level, possibly higher |''' '''Planet Level (Is much weaker than he was in his prime) | Unknown '(Omen never got the chance to test out Final Form, but it should be near his son's power) 'Speed: At least Relativistic | FTL | FTL+ | Relativistic (Can teleport in a form. Slower than his son) | Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XKJ | XTJ | Multi Solar System | Class XJ | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Planet level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System Level | Planet level | Unknown Stamina: High. Omen never got tired when fighting on the battlefield. Range: A Kilometer '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''to '''Planetary '(With Aura Based Attacks) '''Standard Equipment: Akavarn Armor, Dragon Katana Intelligence: Unknown in his prime, likely average human intellect. He had complete control over his Aura, more so than nearly everyone in his time. | Near the end of his life, Omen was very wise, experienced with war, and knowledgeable in many things, as he read books non-stop at his stay in the medical building. Weaknesses: Even if he has a lot of Aura, Omen's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' Akavarn Armor: 'Omen's main blue and silver-looking armor, and what he mostly uses everywhere he goes. It's heavy-looking, and it is, if someone else uses it. Omen augments it with his Aura though, and makes it lighter than a feather, while still keeping its protection. The armor is also enchanted, giving him slightly more Aura. '-Weapons-''' '''Dragon Katana: A weapon forged and enchanted by Omen himself. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, literally being able to slash 500 times in one second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split planets with a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon slashes a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. Other than all of that though, it looks just like a regular katana with dragon carvings everywhere on it. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Kurai Form Moves-' *'Kurai Burst:' An ability that encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from the outside and inside, then explodes them from the inside. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. It also has area of effect damage when it explodes, with ice shards shooting out from all sides. *'Kurai Cannon:' Shoots a light blue, gigantic energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With only one hand, this ability could potentially destroy a solar system, and with two, it surely will destroy a solar system. '-Aura Form Moves-' *'Aura Healing:' Omen uses his Aura to heal himself at a very ''rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds fairly quickly. *'Aura Shard:' Shoots out a light blue, energy-like shard out of one finger. When it touches something, it 'explodes', doing 'much' more damage than Kurai Cannon. Omen could shoot up to ten of these with each of his fingers. It is said that just one of these shards is able to destroy all of Gyrohem if the Core wasn't around, its solar system, and then nearly all of the solar systems around it. '-Final Form Moves-''' * None. Omen never got the chance to use any abilities in Final Form, and was only able to see how he looked like. Feats *Slaughtered armies of enemy Supernaturals in his prime, and most of them alone. (Keep in mind a trained Supernatural has the power to destroy mountains on our planet easily) *Is able to survive a black hole casually. in Progress Other Notable Victories: Naphadyl (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Omen was in his prime and in base form) Notable Losses: Abyssion (War on Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base Form | Kurai Form | Aura Form | Near the End of His Life Base Form | Final Form ''' Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Omen's power, strength, speed, etc. Near the end of his life, Omen tapped into a new found power, and unlocked it in his Aura, revealing Final Form. All of his sins, all of his experience, his wisdom, his Aura, his Willpower. They were all combined into this one form. If Omen turned into one of his forms near the end of his life, he would still have the same exact attack potency, durability, etc as he did in his prime. Music: * Sword of Promised Victory (Battle against Omen in his prime) * Tragety and Fate (Omen near the end of his life) Personal Stats '''Forms: Omen is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Kurai Form makes Omen's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Aura Form makes Omen's hair, eyes, and body glow bright blue. All of his abilities in this form are any kind of blue. Final Form '''simply makes Omen's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. in Progress (Going to talk more about each of his forms and how he got them) '''Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Mardial City, the slums. Weight: ?? Height: 6'2 ft Likes: Fighting | His family Dislikes: ?? | "Corrupt" or "evil" people, himself in his prime, when he slaughtered thousands Hobbies: Training | Reading books, fishing Values: Survive | Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Status: K.I.A (Killed in action. Soon found out it was by Abyssion) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: The Mardial Army '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral (Fought for himself only) | Lawful Good '''Color Identity: '''Blue Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Lawful Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artists